


Ma Chérie

by Beautiful_Like_You, burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [13]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/pseuds/Beautiful_Like_You, https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Emerson has a dream. A really, really, good dream.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Ma Chérie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burningcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/gifts).



> Following burningcrow's To Take What's Mine chapter 7. Won't make a whole lot of sense without reading that first.

Emerson sits behind his drums, twirling a drumstick impatiently between his fingers, grinning at the fans he locks eyes with. He feels amazing, better than he has in ages, warm electricity sparking through his veins mixed with adrenaline. Remington is talking to the fans, tugging at their heartstrings and making them scream as expertly as he always does, the others getting ready for the next number they’ll play. Emerson isn’t quite sure what they are playing next – he knows he should know, but then Jinxx is turning to look at him while he’s tuning his guitar, and gives him one of those winks, and Emerson feels like his insides are melting. He lifts his hand and gives Jinxx one of his coy poses with his hand under his chin and a cute smirk, and then Jinxx is laughing and blowing him a kiss, and if Emerson is feeling just a little bit giddy and dizzy, he won’t ever admit it to anyone.

“If you know the words, please sing along – this is Ma Chérie.” Remington announces, and then Emerson is standing next to him with his ganzá in his hand, and Jinxx is on his other side, a calming presence grounding him against the ocean of screaming fans. He turns to face Jinxx, locking eyes with him as he shakes the ganzá. Jinxx grins at him, and then he leans into the microphone, still staring into Emerson’s soul.

“It’s the little, little things that you do, angel, that make me so damn crazy-” Jinxx’s voice floods through the speakers, and Emerson damn near swoons when he continues, “Want to hold you in my arms, but you want nothing to do with me-”

Emerson stares at him with wide eyes, rhythm long forgotten. _I do, I do, I do_ , he thinks, and he wonders briefly if maybe his heart is beating loud enough to keep the rhythm because no one seems to have noticed that he isn’t playing anymore. Jinxx grins at him and leans in, letting go of his guitar to move Emerson’s hat out of the way, and then he’s kissing his cheek softly, and the crowd is cheering, and Emerson is blushing, his hand shooting up to touch where Jinxx’s lips had lingered.

“You want more?” Jinxx is asking, and Emerson tries to answer, but then he realises it’s not him he’s talking to, he’s talking to the crowd. They cheer again, impossibly louder, and then Jinxx’s hand is back, ever so gently cupping his jaw, a calloused thumb brushing against the underside of his jaw. His eyes are so blue and warm and caring, and then his lips are on Emerson’s lips, his guitar pressed between them uncomfortably, the strings making awful noises as Emerson’s belt scratches against them.

Emerson closes his eyes into the kiss, opens them again when he feels himself being pushed up against a wall, and pulls away to breathe. They’re back in Jinxx’s hotel room, and Jinxx looks almost as dishevelled as Emerson feels, his hair ruffled, and his lips swollen from kissing. He traces a finger teasingly up from the hem of Emerson’s jeans, across his naked abdomen and chest, up to grab at the shoulder of his vest, causing a deep shudder to go through the younger man.

“So gorgeous,” he mutters, sliding the vest off of Emerson’s shoulders, leans in to kiss at the newly exposed skin, soft and tender lips moving down his arm. Emerson sighs, head falling back to lean against the wall. “Beautiful, my pretty, little angel” Jinxx continues muttering, small praises against Emerson’s skin.

Emerson thinks he might actually burst at the seams, his heart is fluttering, and his skin is burning, and Jinxx is saying all these _things_ , and it’s making him feel drunk and bubbly and he never wants to sober up again.

Jinxx moves his attention back to Emerson’s face, brushing tousled hair away from his face, and leans in to press a gentle kiss against his forehead, and Emerson wraps his arms around his neck. He wants to say something, _wants_ something, but can’t make the words form in his head so he can say it out loud. He makes a noise instead, somewhere between frustration and beckoning, and wraps a leg clumsily around Jinxx’s. As if he understands, knows everything Emerson is thinking, Jinxx only smiles and wraps his arms around him. He fondles his ass, squeezing once, before gently hoisting him up so Emerson can wrap both legs around Jinxx’s hips, pressing him carefully against the wall to help keep him up.

Emerson smiles – he feels safe like this; held up and supported by Jinxx’s arms and the warmth in his eyes. Jinxx’s lips on his neck, soft and warm, kissing praises into his skin, making him squirm and tingle all over. Jinxx’s hand on his ass, thumb rubbing gently against his hip, the other hand brushing through his hair. Jinxx all over him, tangled between his legs, holding him, kissing him, drowning him and breathing life into him all at once.

“Look at me, angel. Let me see those gorgeous eyes.” Jinxx purrs, and when Emerson opens his eyes again, he’s on the bed, legs still wrapped around Jinxx’s hips, but their clothes are gone, and _oh_ , Jinxx is thrusting into him agonisingly slow, holding him so gently he thinks he might fall apart. “So…beau…ti…ful…” Jinxx kisses his lips tenderly, muttering out each syllable with each gentle thrust.

He wants to reply, wants to say something, but all he can do is hold on as he continues falling into the abyss that is Jinxx’s sweet praises and kisses. He presses his legs into Jinxx’s back and angles his hips, and then the angle is just right, and he throws his head back, letting out a broken sob at the intensity. Jinxx doesn’t stop, just grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, continuing to slowly grind into that spot that drives Emerson crazy, purring sweet words in-between kisses.

Jinxx’s other hand finds its way up behind Emerson’s head, cradling it as he rubs gently through his hair. He gives another kiss to his forehead at a particularly deliberate thrust, and Emerson can feel him smiling when he lets out a long, breathless whine. “Such a pretty, little thing.” Jinxx breathes, pulling back to look at him.

Emerson seems to find his words now, that familiar heat building in his lower stomach, slowly driving all thoughts out of his head. “ _Jinxx… Jiiinxx…_ ” he whines, and Jinxx slows down, looking down at him with raised eyebrows and that warm, fond look in his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t hate you…” he whimpers, feeling utterly overwhelmed.

Jinxx just smiles. “I know, angel.” He purrs. “I don’t hate you, either.” And then his pace increases again, and he kisses Emerson’s neck, licking and nibbling at his ear, groaning against his skin as he grabs at his hip and squeezes his hand.

“Jinxx, god, I-” Emerson moans and wraps his free arm around Jinxx’s back, pressing them even closer.

“ _Emerson_ -” Jinxx purrs back, his hips stuttering as he thrusts more intently, and the sound of his name so tenderly in Jinxx’s voice, caringly, _lovingly_ , alone is enough to break him apart. Emerson throws his head back, and then he’s coming, eyes squeezed shut and Jinxx’s name on his lips, shuddering through wave after wave after glorious wave.

When he opens his eyes, he’s alone in his hotel room again, sheets clinging to his sweat-slicked skin. He’s still shuddering, struggling to catch his breath as he twitches in his boxers one last time, feeling like he’s just ran a marathon. His limbs are weak, and he feels dizzy, almost contemplating just going back to sleep. He’s exhausted, but he knows the mess in his boxers is going to get cold and sticky and uncomfortable soon. He groans, rubbing his face tiredly, the details of the dream already beginning to slip away from his fuzzy mind. All he can think of is Jinxx holding him close and whispering sweet words to him, and he isn’t sure what to make of it.

When he finally regains the use of his legs, Emerson pulls himself out of bed and trudges towards the bathroom. He grimaces as he pulls his boxers off, discarding them somewhere on the floor. He can deal with that tomorrow. He cleans himself off, wincing at the over-sensitivity when he scrubs a bit too hard, impatient to get back to bed. When he’s done, he pauses in the bathroom, sighing as he looks at himself in the mirror. His body is littered with marks from Jinxx. He finds he doesn’t really mind anymore. Kind of likes it. Likes how Jinxx brands him. He leans in closer and looks at his eyes, a tired hand rubbing at his cheek. Dream-Jinxx had said his eyes were gorgeous. Did real Jinxx think the same? Did he even think any of him looked good? Like, really? Not just mockingly? Sure, there was some kind of chemistry between them, and he had to be appealing _somehow_ , or Jinxx wouldn’t actually want to fuck him. He’d just tease. But he loses it just as much as Emerson does. Okay, okay, maybe not _just_ as much - the vampire always seems to have control, more dignity, over their affairs. But maybe that's exactly why Emerson doesn't.

Emerson sighs, too tired for his brain to function properly, and he trudges back to bed. He flips the duvet around, relishing in the cool fabric when he slips back under, and before he closes his eyes, he opens his phone again, checking the last messages.

Emerson: goodnight fangs ;)  
Fangs: goodnight gorgeous ;) sweet dreams x

Emerson can’t help the slight blush in his cheeks, and he smiles, putting the phone down again. He wraps his arms around his pillow, settling back into the sheets, and sighs, pushing away all doubt and self-consciousness, focusing on that warm and fussy feeling growing in his chest as he drifts away again. Jinxx thinks he’s gorgeous. He might not get more, but he’ll take that for now.


End file.
